High School Years
by thechimera
Summary: Barrel's depression, the school play, and finding Love. The three things our favorite Trick Or Treaters will have to face in this story of a halloween town highschool Rated T for language
1. Waking up isn't always fun

Alright, so this is like...my first ever TNBC fanfiction. Don't blame me if it sucks. Or blame me if you want to. I don't care. All nightmare characters don't belong to me (very very sadly...) they belong to Tim Burton. Alright. Here we go.

_Let me forget th pain,_

_All of it was in vain,_

_They scoffed and laughed at my weight,_

_Who's Laughing now?_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

The screeching of our cat alarm cat rang throughout the treehouse as it did every morning. It only lasted about five seconds, as usual, until an all too familar voice called out as loud as it could:

" LOCK, SHOCK, BARREL, GET YOUR ASSES UP AND SHUT THAT ALARM OFF NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ever since we were little, we all knew that was a sign it was a stupid school morning. Shock was the first up as always, getting on her slimming new purple long sleeve shirt and purple, frilly skirt along with her usual pointed boots that suprisingly still fit her and were truely stylish. I guess. Sally had made it for her, along with Lock and I's clothing. SHock rushed to the bathroom as fast as those long legs of hers could carry her cause, as we both knew, the first up is the first to use it.

Lock, being the second up, did his ritual toss-the-damn-alarm-out-the-window-and-hit-someone-in-the-back-of-the-head. Today, corpse kid got hit. At least I think, from the call I heard come back at Lock. He payed no attention to it, slipping on his long, baggy red jeans and red hoodie with horns made into the hood to accomidate the way his hair was shaped. Along with his new black sneakers that I thought didn't match too well. But he doesn't listen to me anyways. I heard him walk to the bathroom, starting up his new present he got for his birthday. A fucking chainsaw. Wasn't the smartest gift to give to Lock, huh? I heard Shock scream and be pushed out of the bathroom. Lock cried out in pain as she struck him with her brush but she just went to get breakfast started.

I, on the other hand, was the last up. At least willingly. I had to force myself to my feet basically, just to stay awake and not crash back onto the bed. I put my new clothes on lazily. A black t-shirt with a skull in the middle of it. On the arms were the old bones from my old old costume but they were broken. The spine pieces were there too. A couple missing. I wore back gothic jeans with the old bones too. but most looked shattered or snapped. I requested those specially from Sally. I dragged my bare, three-toed feet across the splinter filled floor to the bathroom were I saw Lock fixing his hair. So I did the usual. Grabbed his tail and yanked it. HARD. And he did the usual. Punched me in the jaw then stormed out. He's tired. I can tell. After a huge glob of hair gel and some darkening on the purple strange rings around my eyes, I staggered out of the bathroom and down the hallway. And wouldn't you know it? There. Right on the first step. A bear trap. Right and purposely in my way. I'll just go arou--...is that? IS THAT MY LOLLIPOP?! OH HELL NO! You can mess with me but when you mess with my lolli, you mess with the insane childish part of me!!!

Lock's POV

Shock and I laughed hard as we heard Barrel cry out in pain and fall down the stairs. He'd taken the bait, just like I knew he would. Shock went back to her pot where she cooked who-knows-what for breakfast. just between you and me, I never eat her food. I always think she poisoned mine or something. I don't know. Maybe i'm just paranoid. Or maybe i'm the smartest little devil in the world!...Probably the second one. I went back to the old magazine I found hidden down in Oogie's lair. It was all locked up and shit. Hee hee I know why he locked it up Its a-

WHAM!

"OW! WHAT THE HELL BARREL!!!!!!!!"

There was my little bro. Lollipop in one hand, a beartrap clamped tightly onto the other. That was the one he hit me with. He just glared deeply at me.

"THATS WHAT YOU GET ASSHOLE!!!" he yelled, obviously steamed.

I got up to tackle him but Shock yanked us apart. Barrel by his ear and me, of course, by my poor innocent tail. What'd it ever do to her?!...Bitch...

Shock probably knew what I was calling her cause she gave me a 'shut the fuck up before I kill you' kind of look then looked back at Barrel. She babies him. I watched her pry that bear trap off his hand then expect the wounds. Then, all hell broke loose.

"BARREL!! YOU DID IT AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Shit. Not again. Ever since we were little, we've picked on the little guy about his weight. But, when he started growin' up, he began taking us seriously. So he stopped eating. Completely. Of course he can't die again but it still wasn't good for him. Everyone calls him the skinniest boy in high school. But that ain't what Shock is yellin' about. Its about the fact Barrel cuts himself. A LOT. And not just a small slit. No, he goes deep. He makes all these kinds of designs on them. Pumpkins, ghosts, spiral hill. You name it, its carved into his arm. I, seriously, think its cool but its hurting him. We don't make fun of him anymore. No one does. But he still cuts himself. Makes me feel bad about what I used to say to him. But, as Shock says, " Ya can't change the past, moron." Then something about changing the channel or some dumb shit like that...

Shock's POV

Why the hell does he do it?! I mean yeah, I know WHY he does it, but he shouldn't STILL be doing it! But. I digress. I casted the normal spell he requested. healing it so it wouldn't come open again, but making it scar into his arm. He says something about him going to all the trouble of designing it, he doesn't want it to go away. ITS CALL FUCKING PAPER BARREL. He makes me so pissed sometimes. But, he better make this up to me by eating breakfast. At least eat breakfast. I went back to the pot where I made a fine beetle and rat soup. I secretly watched Barrel sit back down with that sad look on his face like he didn't care about anything around him. I can't help but worry about the darling. He is my youngest brother. Its weird. When I was little, i'd probably never care if he did these things. I'd actually think it looked fun and do it to Lock or something. But, growing up, helped me mature enough to know when i've crossed the line with them. Of course, Oogie just thinks i've gone soft or something, but I haven't gotten that soft! Just enough, I think...Is that a bad thing for a prankster to go soft?

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Was it good or bad? See the review button over there? Please, if you've read this, at least review so I know if this is good or not! - Ginchimera


	2. Breakfast with the pranks

Second chapter is here! I think. Is it? Yep. Right there. Ok, I don't own Lock, Shock, Barrel, Oogie Boogie, or any other character from TNBC. please Enjoy! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They Say,  
That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe,  
But I, I Rather kill myself then turn into their slave.

- In The Shadows, The Rasmus

Barrel's POV

Why the hell do they care what the fuck I do to myself? Sure, we're brothers and she is my sister, but they shouldn't care. They never did they never should. End of story.

" Barrel. You gotta stop do that shit, man.". I looked up at my brother angerily.

"Why should I, brother dear?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. He looked like he wanted to pound my face in at that moment but for some reason, he held back. Lock holding back? Is he sick or something?

"Dude, seriously, its really not cool that you do this to yourself. I mean the starving yourself was enough, don't you think?!". He was getting angry. I love doing this to him. I just shrugged, giving him a 'why-should-I-care' look. he stood up, his normally white face turning red in anger. Oh, this'll be good.

"BARREL I'M FUCKING SERIOUS!!!" he screamed. It was funny as hell when he starts screaming. His voice reverts back to his squeaky voice that he used to have around the time of when Jack sent us to, as our little song stated, "Kidnap the Sandy Claws". I just started laughing at him.

"Lock! What happened to your 'manly voice'!" I asked, adding extra sarcasim to it.

Lock picked up the knife on the table.

...Oh shit...

Shock's POV

"Guys! Breakfast is- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!".

Barrel had Lock in a head lock, which seemed to be pretty affective, despite the fact Lock had one of the jagged knifes from the table in his hand. I slapped my forehead as if this happened way too often, which it did, and murmured a few curse words under my breath. The knife shattered and the two were lifted into the air by invisible ropes.

"NOW. ARE WE GONNA HAVE A PEACEFUL BREAKFAST OR DO YOU TWO HAVE TO SORT THIS OUT DOWN WITH MR. OOGIE BOOGIE?!".

The two gulped and said at the same time,

"Peaceful breakfast it is!"

I smiled, feeling triumphant, and put them down. They rushed back to their seats and grinned at me. I swear I could see them trembling. I put a bowl infront of the two and got one for myself. Lock, as always, pushed his away with a disgusted look on his face. He must've seen me put the Deadly Night Shade (Thank you Sally for providing me with the location!) in his. Its always fun to make him sleep through his classes and get detention. Especially when he gets home late and Oogie finds out. I looked over to Barrel, who sadly, wasn't eating like I hoped he on, Barrel! At least one spoonful, thats all I asked. He looked up at me, and I guess he saw my plead in my eyes. He sighed and picked up his spoon, taking a small, small, taste. His eyes lit up and before the annorexic side of him could react, he was basically shoveling it into his mouth. Thank goodness. He's actually eating something! No one would ever, I think, have the same proud look as I did.

Lock's POV

Oh my god. Shock's face is fucking hilarious!!! Its like in her eyes some angel just came out of nowhere and opened up the clouds and shone light in. No one would ever have such a stupid look! I cackled out loud at her face. Smooth move exlax.

"LOCK SHUT UP!!!" Shock screamed, tossing her spoon at me. It hit me between the eyes and my hands flew up to the spot.

"HEY! YOU SHUT UP!"

" I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING FUCKTARD!"

"YOU JUST DID YOU-"

The treehouse began shaking.

" DO I HAVE TO COME UP THERE AND MAKE SURE YOU BOTH ARE SHADDUP FOR GOOD?!"

Uh oh.

" NO MR. OOGIE BOOGIE SIR!!!" we called down to him. The treehouse stopped shaking and we let out a sigh of relief. First rule, NEVER piss Oogie off in the morning before he's had his coffee. Its scary as hell cause half the time he has no idea what he's doing so he sets off more traps then normal. Even his extremely dangerous shoots down into the Magma maze. Ugh, just thinking about it makes me shudder...

As soon as Shock and Barrel finished breakfast and cleaned it up, we could hear the school bell off in the distance.

" SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second chapter done! Was it good? I had fun typing it. Review? Please? Thank you? No fries? ok. I'll stop. Oh yeah, I'd like to take a moment to thank those who commented on chapter 1. Well. THANK YOU SO DAMN MUCH YOU GUYS!!!! - Ginchimera


	3. 3 teens in a tub and the new girl!

Woo! Next chapter is here and ready for your readin'! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lock, Shock, Barrel, Oogie Boogie, or any other nightmare character.

_And as I stood I counted,_

_The webs from all the spiders,_

_catching things and eating their insides._

_- Blink182 I Miss You_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Shock's POV

"SEEYA SUCKERS!!!!!!!!!!!"

Now, theres the advantages to being a witch. One, theres the magic. Its greatly affective when pulling pranks and fun to use on Lock and Barrel. Then, theres the quick transport.

"SHOCK DAMIT! IF WE GOTTA RUN YOU HAVE TO TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Thank you Oogie for the broom! I giggled, speeding ahead of my brothers and watching them desperately trying to grab onto the broom or at least catch up. I just stuck my tounge out at them and flipped them the bird before turning back towards the front of my-- HOLY SHIT!! NO!!!!!!

Lock's POV

I cackled madly as we darted past a pissed off Shock,a fairly suprised hanging tree, and one broken up broom. Barrel suddenly bapped his hand against my face, sendin me back. OH THAT LITTLE PRICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I darted after him,passing a hiding spot where we put our weapons. I screeched to a stop and reached into it. AH! There you are. My prized posession. My favorite weapon. MY PLUNGER!!! WOO!!!! I continued after Barrel who had a good lead on me. I dove at him, managing to stick my plunger on his head. Barrel stopped and ran around in a circle, screaming curses at me. SCORE! Its covering his eyes! I started laughing when we both froze upon hearing the tardy bell.

I CAN'T GET ANOTHER DETENTION!!!!!!!!

I grabbed Barrel's arm and started running, dragging him with. Then. I heard the sudden clomping. The clomping that I had only heard when we were still small.

Shock's POV

I'm a flippin' genius! Enlarging the walking bathtub and making it faster was the best idea in the world! Now, if I could only remember how to steer the thing.

Barrel's POV

I yanked the plunger off my head to see, the now bigger and better, walking bathtub with Shock driving. Oh shit! SHE NEVER DROVE THAT THING!!!! Lock and I were almost trampled by our "loving" Sister. Lock grabbed the windup in the back of the tub, flinging me in there. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the tub. Lock grabbed Shock quickly and shoved her into me, taking the control of the tub," TO SCHOOL!!!".

**-kidnapthesandyclawslockhimuprealtightthrowawaythekeyandthenturnoffallthelights**-

Lock parked the tub and we ran into the doorway to the office. Sally was at the desk as always, talking to our principal. Thats right. Our principal, the one and only, Pumpkin King. We groaned silently as we walked in. Sally noticed us first and asked Jack quickly if he'd done the announcements. He sweatdropped.

"I don't think I have! thank you for reminding me Sally." he said, walking into his office and not noticing us.

"Thanks Sally." We said quickly, grinning widely. Sally just giggled slightly," You're quite welcome. I know how hard it is for you three to get here nowadays.". She handed us our passes and shooed us out before Jack came back. Lock and I went to our lockers in the BC hallway and SHock went to hers, in the GC hallway. We were silent for a moment until...

Lock's POV

I swung my arm around Barrel's shoulder," So little bro, you got your eyes on any of the fine ladies here?" I asked, rather smugly I must add.

He just glared at me," You know I don't, moron."

"You're gay?"

"NO! I'M JUST NOT THE KIND OF GUY THAT GOES AROUND GOGGLING MY EYES OVER...A...girl?". His cheeks redened as he stared ahead.

Ok, what the fuck is that all ab-- WOAH MOMMA!!!!

There, in the hallway, walked a young girl. She looked about our age which was good and by the looks of how she was sewn together, she was one of Doctor Finklebreath's creation. She wore the hottest black outfit in the world. A strapless shirt that only covered her breasts. On her stomach, a redish eye was there. HOW AWSOMELY CREEPY! Her skirt seemed pretty strange too. Tentacle-like you could say. Black pointed boots. Only one eye, the other buttoned up. Her hair black and the middle being red, held back by a bat ponytail. Hubba hubba...But, wouldn't cha know it, with her, of course, was the girl who always got to the newbs first. A burlap sack girl, peferably known as the Oogie Boogie in our school, who wore red jeans. A long point going down to her waist covering her eye, and a white scarf around her 'neck' with the symbols from cards on them. You know, hearts, spades, clovers, and diamonds. Her name was known throughout the school, Snakes "Snake eyes" Boogie. She looked at me with a 'Hate-you-now-and-forever' look and stared at Barrel with a disgusted look. The girl looked at us and smiled slightly at Barrel, who was now rushing to her, smiling.

"Hi! Name's Barrel. Um...whats yours?" he asked, blushing.

The girl gave a meek smile but Snake Eyes stepped between the two, glaring at Barrel and pushing him over," Back off, freak! Corinea doesn't want to talk to YOU."

Oh that bitch!

She stormed off, pulling the girl, known as Corinea, away with her. Corinea waved to Barrel, looking at him sadly as if she wanted to help him.

Barrel got up and brushed his pants off.

"Barrel--" I started.

"SHUT UP." Barrel glared daggers at me and ran off to his locker.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two new characters, a strange principal, and the school. How will everything turn out? PLEASE R and R! -Ginchimera


	4. Gym Class Pt 1

Chapter...4? I think its chapter four. I lost count already and i'm too damn lazy to check. Ah well. Enjoy peoples!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Nightmare before christmas character except Vic, Corinea, Wict, and Ms. 3 Hydes.

_Your subtleties,_

_They strangle me,_

_I can't explain myself at all._

_And all the wants,_

_And all the needs,_

_All I don't want to need at all._

_All-American Rejects - It Ends Tonight_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Shock's POV+

My! What a great day for school! The pumpkin moon's all covered up by clouds, everyone's all pissy cause they had to get up on a monday for school, Snake Eyes is coming thi--...Snake Eyes...

"Oh, Shock! Hi!" She called to me, putting on that stupid innocent act of her.

I just glared death at her. She swung her arm around my shoulders, making me stumble," Hows my favorite little trick-or-treater? I heard you and Lock fighting this morning!"

No fucking duh you whore. If you didn't hear us you would've heard your dad.

" So, Shocky dearest, do you have my homework done?"

I reluctantly, yet evilly, pulled out her homework. Sure! I did it! But don't expect an A bitch. I swear if you weren't the boss's daughter i'd--

The bell for first period sounded. Snake Eyes shoved the binders out of my arms and skipped off.

"Bye Bitch! Oh, I mean Witch!" she called back in a singy songy tone.

I just sighed and grabbed my things off the ground, walking towards the gym.

"HEY SHOCKA-LOCKA-DING-DONG!!!" sang out a voice from behind. I turned, sweatdropping a bit to see my friend, Wict Morgana.

"Hey Wict! Gimmie some skin!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh haha, very funny." she grumbled, crossing her bone arms. Yep, she was a skeleton. Known for the fact that she always for a tank top and shorts, she was a full skeleton, sort of like Jack but definately not related to him. Her blond hair still clung to that bare head of hers, which I still have no idea how it works. Everyone wondered why a person like me would hang out with a person like her. She was annoying, hyper a good amount of the time, and a prep. But, she wasn't a snobby prep and she actually knew her place here. I just have to respect that.

"Hey, did you hear the news?" she asked, walking right next to me.

"What news?" I asked back.

"There's a new kid!"

"Oooo! Hottie or nottie?"

"She's a girl."

"Then why are we having this conversation...?"

"Because she's 'friends' with Bitchy Mc Bitch Bitch!"

"Great...thats EXACTLY what we needed...another snob..."

"Actually...I don't think there will be a new one."

"What makes you say that?"

"The girl doesn't seem to like her. Bitchy has to be forcing her to be her friend. Maybe her dad told her to do it."

"Nah, he wouldn't send 'His precious little heir' to do his dirty work. He'd make us do it..."

"Well, whatever the reason--"

"You want me to help you screw up the bitch's plan and become friends with her?"

"You read my mind!"

Barrel's POV+

Why is it that on monday, life hates me? We have gym today...first period. I HATE gym, I hate having to be in the class with Lock (Hey, I may be younger but I can still be in the same grade) and his 'buddies', then theres the shoes. WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO WEAR SHOES?! None of my OTHER classes care that I don't wear 'em but noooooooo in gym I HAVE too...fucking rules... I walked out into the gym in the usual gym uniform. Black shorts with an orange T-shirt. Our coach, Mr. Clown (With the tearaway face) was barking out commands to us while balancing on his usual unicycle. I so hope he doesn't call on--

"BARREL! 10 LAPS AROUND THE GYM! **NOW!!!**"

...me...

After running the ten exausting laps, I walked towards the coach who was saying whether or not we were shirts or no shirts. Great...he made me a no shirt. But wait. What the hell are we playing? I was tapped on the shoulder and turned to face... or in my case, look up at Lock and his group... Vincent (Or Vic, as he liked to be called) Vandoff was his name. Being a badass vampire was his game. being a young cousin of the vampire brothers, he was known for his fast talking attitude, and, by the girls. for his black gelled hair, pure white eyes, and weird ass cape. Then there was Mummy Kid. You all remember him, right? Used to hang with Corpse Kid? Yeah. Not Anymore. He's a bad one now. It sucks to be the smallest towards this group...

"Barrel, guess what..." Lock started.

"We convinced..." Vic continued.

"The coach to let us play?" Mummy Kid concluded.

I shrugged," I dunno...".

They held up the largest dodgeballs I had ever seen in my life.

"BOMBBARDMENT!!!" They all yelled, raising the dodgeballs.

Oh god no...

Shock's POV+

Strange. I know Wict ain't a liar, but I can't see any new girl here. Just the normal preps, spraying that funky perfume everywhere. It makes me sick to think people, in halloweentown no-less, could like something that smelled so vile.

"Shockay!!!" Wict called through the locker room. I waved to her so she'd notice. She did, and ran towards me, dragging someone with her.

"Shock, this is Corinea. The new kid!" she exclaimed, as if proud of herself.

Corinea smile at me shyly," Nice...to meet you." she said quietly. I smiled back," Welcome to HTHS, ragdoll.".

There was a bit of a silence.

"...I...I was wondering..." She began.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you now...a young boy, kind of younger than us, maybe a year, clad in black with bones sewn into--"

"Barrel?"

"Yes! Thats the one! Do you know him?"

"Know him? Ha! He's my little brother!"

She paused for a moment then took a deep breath," Could you...possibly give him this?".

She held out a small piece of paper to me. I snatched it away and opened it. She disappeared back into the locker room. Wict looked over my shoulder. We gasped.

"HER PHONE NUMBER?!?!?!"

Lock's POV+

Aaaah...The sweet sound of guys screaming in pain as you smack a nice big dodgeball against their heads and below the belt is music to my ears. Barrel, of course, is always the first to go down. Screaming like a girl, I might add. After him, we go for Corpse Kid, and a few others, then wait for the girls. Yep, we have a allsex gym class. Shock's so gonna get squas--

"You boys, lookin for, a fight?!"

here they come. I can tell cause Ms. 3 Hydes is always leadin' 'em. God, in that gym outfit, she's hot. Though, the hat with the little people would have to go. SHe glared death at me. What! Its like all women can read your mind or something!

"Ready to lose?" Shock asked, challenging us.

"We promise to go easy on you!" Wict giggled. Damn she's annoying!

Wait...Is that the new gir--

Barrel's POV+

I got up just in time to see Ms. 3 Hyde's slam her dodgeball into Lock's face. that just made my...day?

"H...Hi Barrel.". Its...Its her! The girl from the hallway!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Omg, I updated?! OMFG its a freaken miracle! Yeah, so, please review people! Sorry this one took so long!- Thechimera


	5. Gym class pt 2

Yay for chapter five! Or four. I've lost count already and damn it I will NOT check! ... I don't own Lock, Shock, Barrel (sadly), or anyone else unless its one of my characters

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We take sour sips from life's lush lips_

_And we shake,shake,shake the hips in relationships_

_Stomp out of this disaster town_

_You'll put your eyes to the sun and say, "I know_

_you're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding"._

_Fall Out Boy- The Carpal Tunnel Of Love_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"H-hi...um..."

"Corinea."

"Corinea! Yeah, sorry about what happened this morning I--"

"You? You don't have to apologize! That Snake Eyes is the one who should be. I hardly know her and she's treating me like we're best friends or something!"

" Thats Snake Eyes for ya. Listen, you shouldn't get tangled up wih her. She might introduce you to her...father..."

" Her...dad? Who's her dad?"

Before I could answer, I felt the tingly sting of pain on my back. Lock's cackles were heard soon after. I turned to him quickly, grabbing the ball, and slamming it on his tail, which had been laying limply on the ground. He cried out loudly in pain, his tail flailing.

" YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT ONE BRO!!!!!" He screamed. I was about to run before I saw Corina walk past me.

" You deserved it, you devil." she spat.

Lock growled loudly at her, grabbing a ball and throwing it towards her. Suddenly, to everyone's suprise, especially Lock, A long black shadow-like tentacle grabbed the ball, inches away from her face. What the heck was going on?! From her shorts, that were really her skirt just made to look like shorts, came more of the shadowy tentacles, each grabbing a ball, either spinning them or tossing them in the air.

" I'll show you. How to truely play **bombardment**." she said, her voice icy. Lock backed up slightly and looked around. Everyone except me, Corinea, and himself were hiding. He gulped.

Lock's POV

Finally (ow) the bell rang (ow), Damn, that was fricken insane! And very (ow...) painful...

"Ooooo! My poor Locky-puu!" called out a voice. Ah, my darling Kitten...She was somethin', I tell you what. Long, brown, curly hair, golden eyes, sort of like mine. Chestnut colored cat ears and a long tail to boot. Finely filed nails/claws and fangs too! She skipped up to me, hugging me gently and licked a bruise on my cheek.

"Merow My poor Locky-puu" she purred, nuzzling the bruise gently. I smiled and kissed her forehead," I'm fine. Really.". She just looked me over then pawed my hair slightly," If you say so. Mawwr" she cooed, holding my hand for a bit. Suddenly, the bell sounded again. I flinched, kissed her quickly, then darted off towards...science... Man, do I HATE science! I mean yeah, mixing things is sweet and BURNING the things you mix is even sweeter!! But...I loathe the science teacher--

"Late AGAIN Lock?! Why do I even bother teaching the likes of you?!"

Doctor Finklestein...

"Oh, well excuuuuuuuuuuuuse meeeeeee!". The class started to laugh but Finklebreath stopped them.

"Just take your seat." he sighed. I shrugged and took my seat next to Barrel. Dr. F began a speech of something about molecules and how they react or something like that...I wasn't paying attention. I picked up one of the knives from the middle of the table and began to stab the table.

"Lock! Put that scaple down now!"

"...what the heck is a scaple?"

"The knife!"

"Why the heck is it called--"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!"

"Well, you ARE the teacher."

He twitched slightly in anger but just calmed down. "Lock, one more stunt like this, and I WILL send you to the office."

"Like always?" I asked smugly.

He ignored the comment and continued with his speech. I nudged Barrel," Isn't this guy boring? ...Barrel?". He was staring across the room at the new girl. I snickered and shoved him. He shook his head as in coming out of a trance or something and glared at me," What do you want?" he asked angerly. " You do know she's way outta your league, right? A popular does not mix with a boogie boy, you know."

"How would you know?"

"I've tried. They see us as total losers."

Shock's POV

I kicked the back of Lock's chair," Would you shut up already? Some of us actually TRY to listen to the lessons!" I told him angerly.

" Yeah, nerds who like science try to listen." He answered, snickering.

I slammed my foot into his chair," Shut up!"

"Make me!"

" I would if I could but I can't so I won--"

"SHOCK! LOCK! DO I HAVE TO SEPERATE YOU?!" Dr. F yelled at us. I shook my head no and Lock just shrugged. The bell rang and everyone dashed out of their seats and into the hallways. I made my way towards Math class...until.

"**SHOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Everyone looked at who yelled and backed up against the lockers like scared mice. Snake Eyes was at the other end of the hallway with a pissed off look on her face," WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH MY HOMEWORK!? I FAILED!!!!!!".

" You told me to do it. I did, but I didn't put down the correct answers!" I growled.

She ran up to me and grabbed my neck," YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!". I slammed my foot on hers. She cried in pain grabbed her foot," YOU- YOU CAN'T- ...**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

OH FUCK.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I said screw it with the leaving, and I decided to come back. Just because one person copied me, it doesn't mean I should stop my stories. Please R&R! - Thechimera


End file.
